


Good For You

by 21bangsfangirl



Series: More than Machines [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Misunderstanding, alternating pov, android sex, asexual spectrum!connor, connor is an intelligent airhead, connor is bossy and needy when hes turned on, i dont really know how detective world works, markus how are you that patient, markus is kinda jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21bangsfangirl/pseuds/21bangsfangirl
Summary: Connor asks Kamski for a favor about his body.Markus wonders why Connor lied to him.Set post-game.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is definitely the continuation of the rest of the stories in my series but it can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Selena Gomez - Good For You
> 
> "I just wanna look good for you, good for you  
> Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
> Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
> And still look good for you, good for you"

Good For You

* * *

* * *

 

 

It is quite odd when Markus thinks about it, but he’s actually never met Hank. He’s talked to him on the phone for a few times to ask how Connor is doing or to ask his whereabouts. But beside those occurrences, Markus has never met Hank, not a proper _meet my boyfriend’s parent_. If the situation were flipped, Markus would like more than anything for Connor to meet Carl. That being said, he’s also never taken Connor to visit Carl’s last resting place. He will probably ask Connor soon, preferably tonight if the day ends well.

The two of them are currently sitting on a bench at the park. Markus has his arm around Connor, who is sitting with his back straight,—Markus actually really wants Connor to lean on him but that’s beside the point—his sides pressing against Markus.

“What are you thinking?” Markus asks.

“People are looking at us,” Connor replies flatly.

Markus chuckles. “We look good together, don’t you think?”

“Well, aesthetically speaking, yes we do. But I think they’re looking at us because we’re, well, _us_.”

“Does it matter?”

Markus leans closer to Connor, nosing on the area where Connor’s jaw meets his neck. He detects the rise on Connor’s temperature, smirking before biting lightly and soothing it with his tongue. Connor shudders against Markus’ touch. It just makes him more excited.

“Markus—“

“Yo, plastic shit.”

Markus looks up the source of the voice. He doesn’t recognize the man but it seems like Connor does.

“Can I help you, sir?”

The man snickers. “Well, isn’t this interesting. Who’s your friend, _Connor_?” The way he says Connor’s name is as if it was something dirty and unworthy for him to say. Markus doesn’t like this. The worst thing is Connor doesn’t say anything. He just sits there.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve seen him before, Gavin.”

“Do you know what people are calling him, Connor?”

Markus really hates how this _Gavin_ talks to Connor as if he wasn’t there.

“No, Gavin. What do they call him?”

Gavin eyes Markus. Markus looks at him with hard eyes, daring him to say anything.

“Nothing,” Gavin says. “I’m here to come get you.”

Connor raises his eyebrows questioningly. “For what, Gavin?”

“You’re needed at the station.”

“Really?”

Connor shifts so Markus moves his arm off of his shoulder. One thing about Connor is that at the mention of work, he would shift to how he was before he became deviant. Sometimes when it comes to that, it’s like he never deviated.

“But Hank said I could take the day off today to spend some time with Markus and the other androids. Hank’s taking the day off.”

“He is, I’m not. There’s a new case and I need a walking forensic lab to solve it. So, are you coming, dipshit?”

“Hey!” Markus exclaims.

Connor takes Markus’ hand in his before looking at him and addressing him, “Can I go? I know I said we could spend the day together today.”

If Markus were honest, he doesn’t like this, not even one bit. Connor promised they could have the whole day to themselves and Markus had been really excited to finally get Connor to himself. All the post-revolution meetings and negotiations got him really tense. If he were a human he would probably have a massive headache from the lack of sleep. Connor does stay with him but they barely spend any time together. When Markus is at home, Connor is out to accompany Hank with his work. When Connor is home, Markus is out either for revolution purposes or a patrol to gather androids in need of a place to stay.

Markus wants nothing more than to make today a _date day_ with Connor. It has also been seventeen days since the last time he and Connor were physically intimate. Before Connor, Markus would probably scoff if someone were to tell him that he likes sex as much as humans do. He had plans to woo Connor that would hopefully end with his cock down Connor’s mouth but apparently the world has a different one.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, you can go.”

Markus didn’t actually want to say that, but he doesn’t want Connor to think he was being a restrictive boyfriend and holding him down. Connor lights up at Markus’ answer and quickly stands up.

“Connor.”

“Yeah?”

Markus raises his eyebrows. They always kiss each other before parting ways.

“Oh, that’s right.”

Connor doesn't seem to get what Markus meant because instead of kissing him, Connor hugs Markus briefly before telling him, “See you tonight, Markus.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“That went well. Thanks, Gavin.”

Connor has found an unlikely friendship with Gavin since the revolution. The man’s not actually that bad. He was just worried that more Connor will come to replace him at his job, a job that he actually likes. He’s not ready to let it go anytime soon. Gavin knows that he’s not really good at his job. There are always things that he misses. He often misread the situation of the crimes. With the presence of android detectives, people who aren’t really good at this, like him, will be kicked out of the force.

Connor found that out when Hank asked him to get a drunken Gavin home from the same bar where Connor found Hank. Gavin had been a mess. He started cursing and trying to hit Connor at first, but the next thing Connor knew was that Gavin was insecure about his job. Connor had waited until the detective sobered up. He seemed really different from how Connor knew him in the police station or anywhere else for that matter. That night, he didn’t see an android-hating asshole, but he saw an anxious young man scared of losing his job. Connor is way too familiar with being insecure an anxious after his deviation. They talked and found that Gavin is actually a nice person. Sarcastic, yes, but nice.

“I think your boyfriend really hates me, Plastic.”

“Markus is very… forgiving.”

Gavin leads Connor to his car and punches in the location where they are heading to.

“Well, he better be. After what he’s going to get tonight he better forgive me. Not that I need a fucking android’s forgiveness.”

Connor stays quiet. He sits comfortably on the seat of Gavin’s car, staring out at the tall buildings and advanced infrastructure of the city.

“So why did Kamski agree on helping you with this? I thought you said he kicked you out after you got what you needed from him.”

“I talked to Chloe, his android, and she helped me put out a good word to him and set it up.”

The weather is slightly better now, the snow still falls occasionally but the temperature seems to get warmer each day. It’s an odd thing to see Kamski’s residence not covered in thick snow. Connor can see the appeal of the place now. He can picture the place in spring and summer in his head. The view would be wonderful.

He makes his way to the door. Chloe opens the door before he could even knock.

“Hello, Connor. Glad you could make it. Please come inside.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”

Connor gets through the door, Gavin follows closely behind him. Gavin’s stare lingers a few long seconds on Chloe. Connor doesn’t blame him, Chloe _is_ very attractive.

“Damn, she’s really hot. You’re probably the ugliest that he’s designed.”

Connor’s lips twitch into a smile. “Markus would beg to differ.”

A scoff came out of Gavin’s mouth. “Of course he fucking would, Connor.”

Chloe turns to them once they’re comfortably warm inside. “Kamski’s ready, Connor.”

Connor nods.

“Detective Reed, you can wait by the pool while Connor goes through the procedure. It will be around four to five hours. Are you going to wait? We do have all sorts of entertainment available for you to busy yourself with while you wait.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Gavin looks at Connor. Connor throws him a smile and a nod, telling him that it’ll be fine.

“Don’t worry, Gavin. The pretty androids won’t ambush and kill you,” Connor tries to joke.

“Ha ha, very funny, Connor,” Gavin heads to the direction Chloe points him to. “You owe me big time, dipshit.”

Connor swings his head in agreement. “I do.”

“Are you ready, Connor? We should start soon,” Chloe interrupts.

“Of course, Chloe.”

Chloe starts walking, Connor follows her. They are heading to a tall door only a few feet away from the pool. When Chloe opens the door, Connor sees Kamski with various equipments like the ones in CyberLife. A few of the machines are little bit more modern at CyberLife but Connor isn’t complaining. This is the creator himself and Connor trusts that he can do so much more than the engineers at CyberLife. Well, that, and doing this at CyberLife would mean Markus knowing, because it was agreed that every free-willed android’s repair and improvement procedure at CyberLife is to be reported to the androids to prevent deliberate shut-downs and resets.

“Looking good, Connor. Wouldn’t peg you as the type to still wear the RK800 uniform. Well, you need to take everything off for this,” Kamski comments as Connor and Chloe walks inside.

“Thank you for doing this, Kamski,” Connor tells him. He undresses practically. A part of him is embarrassed about his body. Hank told him he’s just like a Ken doll. _Built like a running athlete but with no nipples or a dick,_ Hank said. Well, that’s about to change, Hank. Chloe tells him to stand in the middle of a lit up platform. The familiar sounds of whirring from his days in CyberLife headquarter momentarily takes Connor back to the easier times. At least, that makes him not think about how he’s naked in the middle of Kamski’s laboratories asking to have nipples, a penis and a hole attached.

Kamski shrugs. “It gets boring after a while. My idle hands were starting to complain.” The Creator walks around the room to prepare a few tools while occasionally addressing Chloe to give her instructions. “So tell me, Connor. As what you’re asking for is _very_ interesting. What makes you want to do this? Your programming makes it impossible for you to want or need this.”

“I still don’t necessarily need this and I wouldn’t want this if I didn’t have a partner. I mean, I don’t think I would want this with just anyone.”

“Fascinating. You behave just like humans, down to your sexual orientation and behavior.”

Connor nods.

“So you ask for standard male parts, male to male sexual abilities programming and amplified sensitivity response. Anything else?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

Kamski laughs at Connor statement. “Why not?”

“Well, my partner and I will… discover it as we go.”

“You know, I would like to personally meet more of my creations if they’re as _full of surprises_ as you are. Do you think you could bring your boyfriend in next time?”

“I’d… talk to him about it.”

Chloe brings Kamski a tray of tools before unhooking a few cords to Connor.

“I will shut you down during the procedure, Connor. Don’t worry, I won’t let Kamski mess you up.”

Connor smiles at her. “Thanks, Chloe.”

The last thing Connor sees before the darkness that hasn’t enveloped him for more than three months is Kamski’s calculating face and Chloe’s soft smile surrounded by the white brightness of the laboratories.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Markus didn’t mean to do it, he swears. He just _happened_ to meet Hank on his way back from the park to the sacred ground. He was hoping that he would meet Hank with Connor by his side so he could properly _meet the parent_. Markus doesn’t know why he is so obsessed about it. Hank probably doesn’t care that much. But Connor would respect his wish and arrange a meeting for the three of them. Now that fantasy is ruined.

“Lieutenant,” Markus greets him. The man is eating a smoked chicken sandwich without any vegetables. A short memory of Connor complaining about Hank’s unhealthy eating habit plays in his head, making Markus smile a little.

“Wow, if it isn’t the infamous boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. If it were up to me, we would meet in a better setting.”

“Meh,” Hank says, taking a large bite out of his sandwich. “We’ve met before in a less-than-better setting so this is already a better setting.”

“I suppose you’re right, Lieutenant.”

“So where’s Connor? I thought today was supposed to be your _date day_ or whatever.”

“A man named Gavin came to pick him up for a case.”

“Gavin? That asshole? That’s odd.”

That sets up the alarm in Markus’ system. “What do you mean, Lieutenant?”

“I went to the station to drop some reports. His partner said that Gavin also takes the day off so any case that’s reported today would go to the available detectives,” Hank pauses. “Now that I think of it, Gavin doesn’t push Connor around anymore, not like when Connor was first assigned to the DPD. What the fuck, those two are really weird.”

“Lieutenant, are you saying that Connor lied to me?”

Hank looks at Markus is surprise. It seems like he didn’t mean to say the whole thing out loud for Markus to hear. “I don’t mean to insinuate…”

“No, no. It’s okay, Lieutenant. I’ll just talk to him when he gets back.”

“I’m sorry, Markus.”

Markus laughs awkwardly. “Don’t worry, Lieutenant. It’s probably just a misunderstanding. I trust Connor. I should go back to the sacred ground, there are some things that I have to discuss with the others.”

Hank stays quiet but puts a hand on Markus’ shoulder. “Hope we can meet again in that ‘better setting’, Markus.”

“Of course, Lieutenant. Good day.”

Hank nods and walks away. Markus sighs before continuing his walk back to the sacred ground.

 

* * *

 

It’s quite late when Markus receives the message from Connor to meet him at The Townsend Hotel.

_I’ll be waiting at the lobby, Markus._

That’s odd.

Why is Connor asking to meet him there? Can’t he just go home to the sacred ground? Markus would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit annoyed at Connor. He thought they were better than that. Connor had _lied_ to him. He does trust that Connor isn’t cheating on him with Gavin but that evil little voice tells him that it doesn’t matter even if he isn’t, Connor still _lied_ to Markus to spend the day with Gavin.

_Why can’t you just go home?_

_I have something to tell you. Please, just come._

_Is Gavin with you?_

_Yes, he’s waiting with me until you come._

_Does he want to talk to me too?_

Markus can hear Connor giggles before saying, _Yes, he does. He wants to apologize. Ow, stop it, Gavin. He might hear you!_

What the fuck?

 

_Connor, I’m not going._

_Are you angry at me, Markus?_

_No… Yes… Connor, just go home please._

_No, Markus. I want to tell you but not there with everyone around._

_But you want to tell me with Gavin there?_

_Well, Gavin was… Please, Markus. You can…decide what to do with me after you hear it._

Markus sighs, _Fine. I’ll be there._ He hates how easy he gives in when it comes to Connor.

_Thanks, Markus. I love you._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“He doesn’t say I love you back,” Connor complains.

“You know that he totally thinks you’re cheating on him with me, right?”

Connor and Gavin are sitting on the soft sofa in the hotel lobby. Gavin has a cup coffee on the table in front of him. That guy cannot go on without caffeine in his system.

“Why would he think that?”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Connor? You _bailed_ on your date to go with me.”

“Markus is never angry when I go to work.”

“Yeah, but you’ve always gone with a bitter old man instead of a virile hunk.”

“That was so cringe, I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

Connor and Gavin talk and joke around for a few more minutes when Markus comes through the sliding door and Connor’s in love. Markus is just really attractive. He is wearing a dark blue button up shirt with his grey pants. Connor really hopes the conversation would end well so they could quickly get inside the suite he’s booked and get his hands on Markus.

His boyfriend looks his way and walks to them. His eyes hard and eyebrows tense. Connor wants to fling himself and bury his face in Markus’ chest but that would be very deviant of him and that word still stings every time he thinks about it. Instead, Connor watches him sits down across him and Gavin. His stance is defensive, eyes casting downwards like he is scared that he would show how he’s feeling.

“I’m here,” Markus says. He looks at Connor and Gavin with a nervous glint in his eyes. Connor wants to know what he’s thinking, but he’s not good at this. How is he going to tell Markus about what he just did? He runs a thousand different scenarios in his head but none of them seem to help him on how he should start the conversation.

“I’m sorry for stealing your boyfriend today, Markus. You see, it was actually his idea. I really don’t know why he couldn’t do it himself.”

Connor turns to Gavin, “Gavin, you know why I couldn’t do it myself. I don’t want them to shut down or reset me or reprogram me. With your presence at least if they did, there would be a witness. I told you this already.”

Markus stares at them in confusion.

“Yeah, yeah. The thing is, Markus, Connor did something today, for you and he’s not cheating on you with me.”

Markus’ expression changes to a surprised look before letting out a laugh. “Okay, Gavin.”

“Jesus, what the fuck. Okay, that’s settled, I’m going now. You two go talk it through.”

Gavin stands up, patting Connor’s shoulder before landing a slap on Markus’ back. The detective then leaves the two of them alone.

Connor braves himself to look at Markus’ eyes. He was going to start when Markus talks first. “I met Hank earlier today.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. He said Gavin is taking the day off too. I found out that you lied to me, Connor. You know I trust that you won’t go to anyone else but what was I to think when you lied to me and spent hours doing who knows what?”

Connor’s fingers fiddles with the hem of his uniform jacket. “I know I said I was going to tell you, but… can I just show you instead?”

“What is it, Connor?”

Now Markus looks concerned. _No._ Connor doesn’t want Markus to be worried.

“I’m fine. Can we… go upstairs?”

“Upstairs?”

“I booked us a room.”

Markus wants to question him but decided against it. “Okay, Connor.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

It is a luxury suite. Luxury suite isn’t foreign for Markus. He used to accompany Carl to large art exhibitions held at an expensive hotel like this, but he’s never actually stayed at one. Carl never actually liked it, that was why they always head home once the event ended. He can see the appeal of the place, how the humans would find it enjoyable.

Connor walks timidly in front of him. He seems scared, clutching repeatedly at the collar of his jacket. Markus reaches to touch and turn him around so they are facing each other. He leans to kiss Connor softly. His hands seem to have a mind of their own as they travel soothingly down Connor’s back to land on his ass. Instinctively, Markus squeezes them and Connor mewls.

_Okay, what on earth? That never happened before._

Connor’s hand goes up to curl on the base of Markus’ neck to deepen their kiss. He slips his tongue into Connor’s mouth and gasps when Connor sucks on it. Their kiss grows intensely hotter and filthier after that. Markus doesn’t understand what’s going on but he likes it. It’s only when Connor starts moaning against his mouth and grinding on his thigh that he pushes Connor away.

“Connor?”

His boyfriend looks at him with hopeful eyes. Connor shucks away his jacket followed by tucking out his white shirt and unbuttoning them slowly. Once he’s done, he takes Markus’ hand and places it on his chest. He drags it to the side as if asking Markus to take the shirt off. Markus understands so he does. One side goes over Connor’s shoulder when Markus sees it, _a nipple_. He’s seen Connor shirtless a few times and he’s pretty sure it wasn’t there. The curiosity tugs at the back of his mind and he does the same to the other side. He sees the other nipple. Connor’s shirt is stuck just below his shoulder, restricting his movement. Markus wants to try something. He reaches out to softly caress the light brown nipples with his thumbs. Connor’s whine brings his attention to Connor’s face. Connor is biting his lips and Markus watches him bites them harder when he pinches both of his nipples.

Connor takes a step back while dropping the white shirt off. He kicks off his shoes and socks to the side. His nimble hands go to take off his pants, leaving him bare except for the dark CyberLife-issued underwear. He grabs Markus’ useless hand again and puts it on his crotch. Markus flinches in surprise when he feels a growing bulge there.

“Connor, what—“

“I requested to be modified. Today was the D-day of the appointment. I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I’m sorry I lied to you, Markus.”

“That’s… What…” Markus is at loss for words. He can’t believe Connor did this for him.

Connor looks away, “So, um, what do you think?”

Markus takes Connor’s chin and gets him to look at him before kissing him shortly but passionately. “I think you’re wonderful and don’t need to do this.”

“Do you not like it?”

“I do.”

“I wanted it for a while now. I mean I don’t really _want_ sex but I want sex with you and I want us to go further, to be connected like how the humans do it.” Connor brings them closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Do you forgive me, Markus?”

“I...” Markus leans for another kiss before asking, “So how do you want to do this?”

“I’m equipped with the basics and we can figure it out as we go on, but for tonight,” Connor comes very close to Markus’ ear. “…I want you inside me.”

“Fuck, okay, Connor. What do you want to do first?”

“I want you to look at me,” Connor says just beneath Markus’ ear.

Markus feels like his system is on fire as Connor slowly drops his underwear down his legs and kicks them off somewhere. And there he is, Connor standing naked in front of him, dick half hard and Markus wants nothing more than to bring him to the edge.

“You can touch me, you know,” Connor tells him in a flat voice, as if he wasn’t in the state he was in.

Markus sinks to his knees. Connor’s dick looking inviting, asking to be tasted. It’s brand new but it doesn’t smell like something out of a factory. It smells like Connor, like it’s been there forever instead of just today. He grabs it gently, feeling the weight and feel in his hand before tasting it, mimicking what Connor always does to him. But he isn’t patient like Connor is, he can’t take his time. Markus wants a lot of things tonight and this is just the beginning of it. He swallows Connor’s cock down his throat and feels it grows harder and bigger in his mouth.

"Is this okay?" Markus murmurs against the warm cock brushing his lips.

Connor whines, high and tight in the back of his throat. Markus guides Connor's cock into his mouth and sucks.

He can hardly take any of the length, not even half, but Connor seemed not to mind. He seems not to mind in the least. He whines some more and thrashes his head as Markus moves on him, let it fill his mouth, meeting his stretched lips with his own hand.

Connor makes little whimpering sounds that thrill Markus endlessly. He runs the fingers of one hand up to flick and rubs at Connor's nipple while he sucks, just to see if that changed the sounds he made. It does. Connor's neck arches as he presses up into Markus's fingers, and he whimpers.

"Markus," he gasps.

Markus hums around the thick cock in his mouth and bobs his head faster. Fuck, it is good. It’s so good. The slick, warm taste, the impossibly soft skin, how he can feel it throbbing with life on his tongue... The whole thing is marvelous, and Markus doesn’t want to stop.

But...

"Markus!" Even as Connor presses his chest into Markus's pinching fingers, he drops a hand into Markus's hair and pushes. "Markus, stop, I'm going to come!"

Markus reluctantly lifts his mouth. It would be swollen if he was human, but he wasn’t so it’s not. He could do it forever to Connor and he would love it.

Markus smiles at him, still playing with the sensitive nub of his nipple under the pad of his thumb. "Isn't that the point, Connor?"

"I have to tell you something."

Markus stands up and kisses Connor thoroughly. Markus thinks that Connor was going to stop him to say whatever he wanted to say, but he doesn’t. He grabs at Markus’ shirt before all but rips the thing off of his body. _Fuck_ , Markus thinks. Connor is so hot when he’s caught in the moment. Markus helps with taking his shoes and pants off. Connor slides his hand down Markus’ briefs and squeezes his cock before pushing the underwear down. Markus gets it off him quickly, overcome with the need and desire to be as close as possible to Connor.

Connor leads Markus to the large four poster bed. He pulls Markus down with him so they bounce on the soft bed. Markus crawls up Connor’s body. Their cocks touch and nestle together as Markus comes to rest between Connor's legs. They gasp, one right after the other. Markus laughs a little. He can’t help it. The feeling is glorious.

Connor’s gaze drops to Markus's lips. He says those words again, "I want you inside me."

Markus swallows nervously. "You're sure?"

Connor nods. He wraps his hand around the back of Markus' neck. He tilts his hips up, rubbing their cocks together.

"Oh fuck," Markus moans.

Connor exerts a gentle pressure at the back of his neck, pulling him down. He places his lips at Markus's ear. "I want you to fuck me, Markus."

A noise leaves Markus lips, it sounds primal. Sounds like an audio he shouldn’t produce. He doesn’t care. He leans down to kiss the battery out of Connor.

He could kiss him all night, too, even though he is beyond ready to be inside Connor at this point. But Connor starts doing something between their bodies, letting go of Markus' pulsing cock and rips off a packet of lube. _When did Connor get this?_ Markus pulls back to watch him as he slathers a considerable amount on his fingers and then reaches down and...

"Shit," Markus breathes as he watches Connor slowly works a finger into his own asshole.

Connor's mouth opens on a soft sigh as he drags it in and out. Markus squeezes around the base of his cock for a few moments just to get a hold of himself. He has never seen anything so provocative in his whole life. Connor's body ripples as he did it, his stomach tensing as he reaches down, his neck arching and exposing the long column of his throat.

He adds a second finger more slowly, but then he widens his legs as far as they can go, pulling his knee in toward his shoulder, and Markus feels like the luckiest thing, being, whatever, to be able to see what’s happening in front of him.

"I think..." Connor gasps. "I think I'm ready."

"Yeah?"

Connor nods. Markus has a hand under Connor’s knee and pushes his legs up. Connor scoots down a little more. He drapes his other leg over Markus's shoulder, and the gesture is so sweet and dirty, Markus can hardly stand it.

Markus takes his own cock in hand and aims it. He has to feel around quite a lot to get himself lined up with Connor's ass. But then he finds what he wants, that slickened hole, so warm and pliant. He nudges Connor with his free hand that is settling on Connor’s chest, "Is this okay?"

"Yes, Markus," Connor bites his lip, his brows knit. He waits, heel tense against Markus' back. Markus looks down into Connor's eyes and he pushes inside.

Connor gasps as Markus feels himself settle inside, just like that.

"Does it hurt?" Markus manages to breathe out.

Connor shakes his head. "I'm fine. Please, just keep going."

Markus braces as best he can. He watches Connor's face for signs of pain. He drives forward slowly, slipping in an inch at a time. Connor's hands come around his upper arms and hold tight. His eyes widen.

"Okay?"

Connor squeezes his arms harder. “I’m a fucking _android_ , Markus. Get on with it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not going to break, Markus.”

Markus licks his lips and pushes until he is all the way in and he feels Connor's ass against his pelvis. "Connor...”

"What?" Connor asks. "Do I feel okay?"

"Okay?" Markus wants to laugh. "You feel beyond okay! You're so tight, though. Am I hurting you?"

Connor smiles up at Markus. He shakes his head. "I feel..."

Markus adjusts his position, and Connor gasps again. He soothes Connor by showering a few kisses on his face.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I feel..." His eyes blazes with arousal. "I feel so full." He rocks his hips and bites his lip.

Markus takes the hint and rolls his hips, pushing his cock into Connor's ass gently.

"Oh..." Connor sighs. He lets go of Markus' arms to brace his hands over his head.

Markus thrusts into him a little harder, feeling the way Connor relaxes around him a little. He closes his eyes for a moment, nearly overwhelmed. He swallows thickly and opens his eyes again, peering down at Connor's transformed face, the almost-bliss he sees there.

Markus goes faster. It feels really good to go faster. The friction, the wet slap. He tenses his body and whips into him, and Connor just moans, his brow creases again, his cock going all the way hard between their bodies.

Connor looks like he likes it. He seems to like it maybe as much as Markus likes doing it to him, maybe even loves it.

Connor drops a hand down and starts fondling his own cock. His clever hand slips over the glistening head time and again. Markus' name falls from his lips like he glitches, but he’s not glitching, Markus loves it. When he comes, he mewls those little throaty sounds and arches, his cock spurting white substance between their bodies and the way his ass clamps down on Markus' cock…

"Oh, _Connor_ …," Markus says. And even as Connor's sated body relaxes, Markus tenses. He starts fucking into him hard, gritting his teeth as Connor sighs and smiles up at him and whispers to him, encouraging him, bringing him off as much with his words as his body. "That's it, Markus. Yes, Markus. Fuck me, Markus. Come in me. Markus, come in me."

Markus throws his head back as it happens, as he fills Connor’s ass with his warm release, and Connor's hands roam his body, his leg sliding off Markus's shoulder so he can pull him down and rest Markus's forehead against his own, the both of them shuddering.

“You haven’t answered me, Markus,” Connor breaks the silence.

Markus hums questioningly in reply, still too deep in bliss to properly function.

“Do you forgive me?”

Markus laughs. “Of course I forgive you, Connor.” He gets his weight off Connor before settling snugly against Connor’s sides. “I want to ask you something, Connor.”

Connor turns to face him. “What is it?”

“Can I meet Hank? Personally, properly. Because I know you mean a lot to him and the other way around, so I want to meet him like—“

“Like the humans do when someone dear to them is in a relationship.”

“Yeah,” Markus answers.

“Of course. Oh, and I’d like you to meet the man who helped me with the modifications.”

“Yeah, I’ll meet him. I’m curious. Who could it be?”

Connor laughs and Markus leans to kiss Connor softly. He would probably complain and ask to clean up soon but right now, it’s just the two of them finally getting acquainted in the most intimate way possible. Markus sheds the skin off of his hand and offer it to Connor, which he accepts wholeheartedly. Connor’s own skin sheds off and their emotions swirl against each other. The words hang heavy between them. Not unspoken, they’ve said it to each other many, _many,_ times, but Markus feels like saying it would lose its meaning. So, he shows him instead and he gets just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
